Corey Lazarus
| birth_place = Nicosia, Cyprus | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Newhaven, East Essex, England | family = | billed = Newhaven, East Essex | trainer = Arceneaux's Wrestling Theatre | website= | debut = 2012 | retired = }} Ashton J. Vardy is an English professional wrestler better know by his stage name, Corey Lazarus currently signed to DYSTOPIA Club. He also works for several independent British promotions such as Future Shock Wrestling where he is a former Tag Team Champion. Early Life: Ashton Vardy was born in a military base in Nicosia, Cyprus to English parents, the father being a pilot for the air force his mother being a nurse. He was raised in Newhaven, East Essex by his mother and his aunt while his father continued his service. As a child and youth, he was very active and was a capable sportsman, being a keen participant in and follower of cricket and soccer, sports that he still follows today. During his later teenage years, he developed an interest in professional wrestling while studying for a degree in performing arts, coming to a moral conflict as to which to further persue. Wrestling Career: Training and Early Career (2012 - 2018): While studying abroad in France, Vardy would enrol at Arceneaux's Wrestling Theatre in Paris. It was there he adopted the stage name Lazzy as a rib to Arceneaux pronunciation of the world Lazy when talking to slacking students. He would quickly change his stage name to Corey Lazarus instead, his best friends first name and Lazarus while trying to incorporate his old stage name. He would start wrestling for small promotions in France by December before dropping out of college so he can wrestle in Germany and his home country of England. DYSTOPIA Club (2018): On July 11th, Corey Lazarus was announced as a new signing for DYSTOPIA Club. He would make his first appearance in a segment on DYSTOPIA.com called "The Hot Take with Corey Lazarus" where he slandered Serena Logan and M90, sparking allegations of special treatment between the boyfriend and girlfriend that lead to M90 receiving a DYSTOPIA FC Championship match. Despite matches being filmed, they were not released before the promotion folded. Iconic Pro Wrestling (2018 - Present): On August 5th, Corey Lazarus made his IPW debut defeating Michael Maddox. On August 19th, Corey defeated Johnny Franklin Kobain with assistance from Red Dragon. On September 5th, Corey was defeated by Aaron Koston in the first round of the IPW World Heavyweight Championship tournament despite assistance from Brianna Rissi. Following the show, Corey was announced as an entrant into the IPW Television Championship tournament. On September 18th, Corey was defeated in the first round by his girlfriend Brianna Rissi following a distraction by Minx. On September 30th, Corey defeated Jessie Roberts. Later that night he would be on commentary during Brianna Rissi versus Tiffany Prada, a match won by Brianna. Personal Life: Vardy is of French descent and is fluent in the language as well as semi-fluent in both German and Mandarin. He is currently dating fellow IPW wrestler Brianna Rissi. Vardy studied abroad at the Paris Descartes University for a degree in performing arts before dropping out to persue a career in Professional Wrestling. He would work as a part-time emcee at Radio Nova under a modified variation of his trainee wrestling name, C-Lazzy. When he moved back to England, he started working for Radar Radio in London, hosting a five-hour afternoon slot on the radio under the "Hot Take" Corey Lazarus moniker. He credits his work in radio presentation heavily for the development of his wrestling persona. In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' **''Instant Classic'' (Jumping cutter or diving neckbreaker) *'Signature Moves:' **''Brainwashing'' (Single knee facebuster) **''Culture Shock'' (Fireman's carry bulldog) **DDT **Figure 4 Leg Lock **Flapjack hangman **Flashing Elbow, occasionally from the top rope **Flying forearm smash **Frankenstiener **Multiple Kick variations ***Drop ***Missle drop ***Pendulum overhead from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ***Pop-up drop ***''One Hit Wonder'' (Step-up Enzugiri, occasionally to an opponent on their knees) ***Rope hung drop **''New Fad Diet'' (Reverse STO, occasionally into the middle turnbuckle or followed by a Koji Clutch) **''Panic Switch'' (Inverted double underhook facebuster) **Rope hung crossbody **Snap DDT **Swinging neckbreaker **Tornado inverted DDT *'Nicknames:' **The Hot Take **The Mischief Maker **The Drama Starter **Big Banter **The (Next Gen) Degenerate **The Shock Factor **The East Essex Bad Boy **The Instigator (of Backstage Drama) **C-Lazzy **The Big LAZ. **Daddy Lazzy. **Wrestling's Most Photogenic Fighter. **The King of Venus. **Ring Rats' Most Wanted. **Limited Edition. **The Man You All Pretend To Be On Social Media. **The RIGHTFUL Champion. *'Managers:' **Brianna Rissi **Lucien Viars *'Entrance Music:' **"Never Wanted to Dance" by Mindless Self Indulgence **"Smooth Sailing" by Queens of the Stone Age **"What You Gonna Do About It?" by Flux Pavilion **'"Heart Attack" by Scarlxrd' Championships & Other Accomplishments: *'RingenProjekt:' ** RingenProjekt Tag Team Championships (1 time) - with Lucien Viars *'Iconic Pro Wrestling:' **"Rightful" IPW World Championship (1 time, current)